The Legend of Zelda-Legend's wrath
by Aeromenca
Summary: In this story, not only does Link finally get some from Zelda, but the so called Triforce that is apparently the foundation of Hyrule and the embodiment of the gods...the same gods that are starting a war on humanity! Well, I didn't see THAT one coming...however, Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf are brought up to heaven, preventing them from stopping the war. So...who's left? Aeromenca..
1. Sealed Romance!

**Here's a new story for the fifth most vast archive and for the few but loyal followers I have. Before I give the lowdown on the story itself, I would like to make it clear that every other story with the obvious exceptions of Aeromenca's Lemon Assortment, This story, and Bravely Default-The path of heroes are now completely finished until further notice, regardless of if they were truly finished or not. With that out of the way, this story shall feature a lemon at the start before the plot progresses, because i know all my fans and the majority of fanfiction writers and readers like them, including myself.**

 **The above information really only matters to 10 or so readers, so I'll shut up now and just get on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Link's POV, Link's house...?**

After all these years of saving the princess over and over again without cease, just to have her get kidnapped once again maybe seconds later, I was finally going to get a reward for my efforts. Zelda had personally gone out of the castle, all by herself, and found me where i was, outside my humble home a short walk away from Hyrule castle, and confessed her feelings for me, saying she wished to seal our love and get married. I was honored to receive such a long awaited and romantic moment, and I confessed my feelings for her and accepted her request, more than happy to spend the rest of my days with her.

She then suggested we take our romantic moment and seal our love with a nice sexual encounter inside my house on my bed, and I couldn't have agreed more, letting her go in first so as to be awaiting totally nude on the bed...

* * *

I suddenly awoke, my eyes pried open by extreme pleasure emitting from my nether regions. It was then that I remembered that did happen, just after I was hit with sleeping gas, and Zelda was currently staring me in the face, clearly just waiting for me to wake up before she did what she planned to do, take both of our virginities.

I nodded me head and thrusted hard into her jewel, piercing her barrier. I knew that it was going to hurt, thanks to my fellow hero brethren Mario giving me a fair warning based on his experience with Princess Peach. I brought Zelda into a kiss, which I was informed by said plumber would ease her pain. She kissed back, the tension escalating quickly, neither of us wanting to wait even a required minute for the pain to dull.

It seemed like ages before Zelda finally was ready, and I immediately started humping into that tight and oh so wet jewel, never letting up for even a second, me starting to grunt in pleasure uncontrollably as Zelda started to moan in pleasure uncontrollably. I humped harder, more and more moans starting to escape from Zelda. Mario was a perv, but he was useful as he had taken the liberty to inform me in advance that this would happen. I felt a tug in my gut, and Zelda's jewel clamped down on my length, releasing her fluids all over me, also triggering my own release. I was so tired already that the instant Zelda rolled off of me that I instantly fell asleep, Zelda falling under the same sleep spell.

* * *

 **Alright, that was a rather short chapter there, just like with Bravely Default-The Path Of Heroes. The link to said story will be below, please check it out, especially if you like lots of lemons, myths, and most importantly lots and lots of epic fighting and romance. R &R, leave a follow and a favorite if you enjoyed, and be sure to follow and favorite me if you like my writing.**

 **AEROMENCA OUT!**

s/11426839/1/Bravely-default-The-path-of-heroes


	2. Link is done saving the world

**Alrighty, starting chapter two for this story as I continue to almost spam chapters out for you guys, but judging by the amount of views each chapter I've posted has recieved in a certain time frame, I'm guessing this is exactly the way you guys like it. Anyways, once again, enough jibber jabber. Lets get on with the chapter!**

* * *

This time I awoke to see none other than the mother freaking triforce, in all its golden glowing glory, hovering before me. I wondered once again if I was dreaming, but I figured that I would never normally ever realize that I'm dreaming during a dream, and that no matter how many times I've dreamed of nice, yummy food awaiting me in the pantry, I've always woke up exited, just to remember reality not much longer than a few seconds later.

 **A/N- I know how you feel, link...**

I was kinda confused as to what it was doing here, but I kept quiet and waited for an explanation. Soon enough, a seemingly glowing figure decendes from the heavens, and unfortunately for Im guessing me, it looked quite pissed off. It decendes right in front of the triforce, patting it before yelling at me.

"You ungrateful little things! Ignoring us gods like that...how dare you? You have officially been shunned until further notuce!" It yelled, pointing everywhere during its speech

I widened my eyes, slightly surprised at this sudden change of events, I mean, I was hoping fir a nice regular day in hyrule. Maybe just once in one decade would be nice. But no, something literally always had to go wrong, and I had to unleash my inner hero to fix it every time. The sad part was that I had gotten so used to it, I practally expected something like this to happen every time I woke up after saving the world. I mean, not even one freaking day of actual rest without constant worries...ugh...this world is cruel

"Sigh...the life of a hero, I guess...anyways, what have I in particular done to deserve treatment like this?" I asked almost nonchalantly

To my almost surprise, the thing actually didn't blow up in my face, instead taking me in its arms.

"Oh no...I gave come to get you and take you to the heavens. You are the only person in all of hyrule that deserves such an honor, after all, you work tirelessly day in and day out to save the citizens of hyrule, and what do you get in return? A bunch of ungrateful pricks. I'm sure you're just as sick of this crap as we are. You may take your princess with you and join us in finishing all these ungrateful pricks, or you can try to go hero and likely die trying to once again, save the ungrateful people of hyrule. Your choice." The angel told me, and personally I am done being a hero

I simply shook my head in response, tired of saving the world 24/7/365 for no respect or anything.

"I'm just going to take my princess and go join you guys, cause I'm suck of saving the world 24/7/365 for no respect or anything. Let's go." I mumbled, and saw myself in heaven next to Zelda, and that was enough for me

* * *

 **well, betcha didn't see that one coming. Link is sick of the workd he lives in, so he'll pass on saving it again. Hmm...long wait between updates, hmm? Well, I'm focusing mainly on Bravely default-path of heroes. It's more fun to write than this one, plus it has way more lemons in it. Well, don't let that influence your choice of which is better. Bye now! Aeromenca out!**


	3. Ganondorf's Romance?

**Well, with link now in heaven beside the gods, the only person to be a hero us the last prson you'd expect to be one. None other than ganondorf will be the hero for the rest of the story unless I say otherwise. This is kinda a shocking reveal, but executed properly, it should be alot of fun! Anyways, enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

Ganondorf's POV, hyrule castle prison

While just idlely sitting in my cell one day, I found that I could bend the bars of the cell doors. I did so, quietly as I could when no guards were around, though it took awhile to squeeze through. When I squeezed through, I went ahead and released my fellow cell mates, who were more than happy to help me take out the guard that had appeared, luckily for me and Yuga, she was female, and had long pink haur that complemented her blue eyes.

She was about 5'11", had well above average DD cup breasts, complemented further with the body of a supermodel, hourglass frame and everything. Then I remembered Yuga was killed, not imprisoned and as such I was a single prisoner, with only this supermodel like girl to keep watch over me. I snuck up on her, grabbing her ass with both of my hands, rubbing it up and down, and subsequently getting her attention.

She quickly spun around, thrusting her spear in a stright line, which thankfully, I managed to dodge, and then proceed to grab both of her legs, slamming them together to take her balance away from her. Once her balance was taken away, I simply stood up and knocked her off of her feet. I then proceeded to turn on the charm.

"Hmm...you are very cute. Although I am technically a bad guy, I do know a pretty last when I see one, and right now I see one..." I said with the most charming smile I could muster, and she simply smiled back rather warmly

I felt my heart melt when I layed eyes on her warm smile, although it was probably fake now that I think about it...I took a closer look at her. She has short pinkish hair, with bright green eyes, and upon further examination, average C cup breasts. She wore a white short sleeve shirt with purple rungs at the ends of her sleeves. She wore nothing else but purple panties, and nice purple slippers. She was about 5'5" upon close inspection, but these things did nothing to quell the boner I had.

"Evil or not...I think we can be at least friends..although you should meet my friend Caitlyn, you'll find her dreamy, even I do...the name's Caroline. Here...lemme see if you are as evil as they say..." Caroline seductively stated as she took down my pants, leaving my humongous 11 inch boner to taste air

She wasted no time in placing her pretty little mouth on it, putting as much in as she could, about 5 inches or so. I was actually pretty impressed with her abilities. She used her hands to massage my length slowly and lovingily, and I felt my heart, one known for evil and true coldness, completely melt at the pleasure she was bringing me. I mean, I'd never felt like this before. For once, I actually wanted to be a good guy, one that saves the world instead of dooming it...

I grunted in pleasure, this girl was good. She reached one hand down into her panties, rubbing herself nice and slow. I grabbed her face, and began to thrust into it, but went slow and gently so as to not hurt the super cute girl in front of me. I felt this odd tug in my gut, I didn't know what that meant, then I felt something release out of my length into Caroline's mouth, anf she swallowed it all, remarking something like 'that's good...' afterwards. Then Caroline gently pushed me to the ground, pulling down her panties and showing me her precious jewel. I stuck my face into it, using my tongue to lick around the outside while using a single finger to pressure the inside, earning constant moaning from Caroline.

I figured that meant I was doing something right, so I kept it up, going as fast as I could and quickly causing Caroline to release some white fluid all over my finger, which I swallowed some of, and it tasted...good, so I got as much as I could before Caroline removed herself from my finger, then shifted so she was about to ride my massive 11 inch monster. She slid down the first few inches, grimacing. She then took a deep breath and slid down the next few, moaning softly. She continued to slide down, getting all but a few inches...

Finally, she slid down the last few, shifting slightly so she was comfortable.

"Hehehehe...this should be good..." she giggled, getting into position by kissing me full on the lips, which I returned wholeheardely

I then started thrusting into her tight little jewel, which was somehow capable of taking such a monster. I felt her while body shake, and saw the huge blush on her face as she moaned loudly, clearly very much enjoying herself. I fekt that gut tug again, this time knowing what it meant. I felt Caroline's release, triggering my own. After the fluids finished gushing out of Caroline, she hopped off, putting her panties back on and resuming her guard duty. I pulled my pants back up just tin time to be forefully pulled out of a Caroline's sight. That would be the last thing I remembered before I woke up, in some sort of bright white place.

Somehow, I knew my time was up...

* * *

 **Another possible hero eliminated from being a hero without a second chance. So that begs the question..who's left? Stick around to find out...Aeromenca out!**


	4. A Bigger Purpose!

**Alright, so after three essential setup chapters, I, the author am for the..fourth? Yeah, fourth time a hero in the plot. I know it's kinda cheap, but hey, it's original and entertains both you and me...ehehe...other than that, we have some serious emotional backstory during what you guys would think to either be a lemon scene or a straight fight scene based on my standards. This story will have serious plot going on, not just lemon after lemon with a good story behind it, an even better story. Yeah, I know my stories are good without the lemons. Just a warning, I guess...anyways, enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

my name is Aeromenca. I'm from a small town called Hyrule castle, and I have heroes blood in my veins, or do I'm told. Constantly. I'm 5'11", and weigh about 150 pounds. I have shirt brown hair with the fohawk style haircut. I have a more hourglass shaped body, but with toned muscles. I wear typically a red tunic that matches the hero link's, even having a sword made by link himself handed down to me. I'm 18, but still a virgin. Nonetheless, I have a basic sized 4 I cheerfully unerect length, and it's 9 inches when it is erect.

At the moment, I am spying on two castle guards doing something their not supposed to. One is named Caroline and the other Caitlyn. I like them both cause I think their both pretty. Caitlyn is about 5'10', and is also 18. She boasts a slim hourglass frame and nice CC cup breasts, or so I had been told. She has long blonde hair that flows down in two braids then freely all the way past her perfectly rounded butt. She has super pretty blue eyes that make you feel like you're staring at the ocean itself. Right now, some yuri is going on. Caitlyn is blushing as Caroline pulls up her guard uniform, revealing her round chest to the world, as she also has her purple shorts pulled down, revealing her white panties. Caroline is has both hands on Caitlyn shirt, and appears to be winking with her right eye, the other still appearing open and the color of leaves. Caroline still has her guard uniform on, and the two are looking pretty hot.

Caitlyn suddenly whispers something in Caroline's ears, then starts walking slowly towards my location. I quickly duck my head behind the pillar that im using as a barrier to hide myself. My heartbeat speeds up afraid if what will happen if I get caught. I feel two hands on my shoulders, then I see one hand fiddle with the tent in my pants.

"Oh...what have we here...shh..." Caitlyn puts her other hand over my mouth as she reaches one hand into my pants, stroking my length as she uses her angelic voice on me

I resist the urge to use my fighting skills on her.

"It's ok, Aeromenca...although of you had fought back, I would've put you in the prison for awhile...and honestly, that was exactly what I was expecting. Buuuut since you didn't...I'd like you to join in with us...I trust you saw all of that?" Caitlyn literally just made my dreams come true

I nod my head, looking up at Caitlyn, who grabs my hand and drags me along with her, removing the hand that was in my pants for the time being. She gently sets be down in front of her friend Caroline who looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"So you broke my little yuri session...hmm...you awful cute for a quiet eavesdropper..." Caroline whispers in my ear, taking my pants off and tossing them aside

Caitlyn climbs atop me, kissing me full on the lips. I almost lost it from shock, but I pulled it back together and returned her kiss, rubbing her perfectly rounded butt as I did so. I noticed Caroline walking away from us, leaving just Caitlyn to take care of me. Caitlyn broke away rather quickly, then trailed her attention down to my tent, allowing me to take her guard shirt and pants off for her as she did so. She simply pulled down her underwear and speared herself downwards on me, clearly not really one for the love card, and just got it over with.

I thrusted a couple times into her, but since this was my first time, I came quickly and was forced out while she simply reclined herself and walked away. I reclothed myself and walked out of the guard chamber, coming face to face with another girl. This one was even ore gorgeous than any one I had ever seen, but I ignored her nest I could and tried to walk around her, just to have her grab my arm super forcefully and spin me into the ground, falling on top of me afterwards.

"Going somewhere?" She asked almost delicately

I tried to throw her off of me, but to no use and just to have her chuckle quietly. She was definately stronger than she looked.

"Listen, I know you are starting to lose hope in girls..." she began, and I cut her off

"How do you know that?! Been stalking?" I sort-of freaked out when I heard that

I felt her flip me over, then tale off my underwear and pants and toss them as far aside as she could

"You won't be needing those...cause I can and will reignite your passion for girls..." the girl promised as she crawled up to my face, and I got a good look at her

 _Approximately 6'3", really large almost DD breasts, long brown hair that goes just slightly down past her shoulders, blue eyes, brown headband, x shaped hair holder, nice hourglass frame, curved as heck butt. Then she is wearing a brown leather dress that is just slightly too big, brown fuzzy socks and slippers. Hmm...trying to hide her identity._

"hmm..." I mumbled as I tried to figure her out

The girl stood up, adjusting her collar as she walked over me, and I noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear...I turned to watch her leave, determined to get out of here ASAP whole not attracting attention from that girl

"I can see that brain working from up here..." I heard a vaguely feminine voice call down to me

I simply narrowed my eyes and took a fighting stance, walking over to put my clothes back on. I then felt a pair of hands around my chest, locking me on place. I tried to shake free of its grasp, but to no avail.

Suddenly, I was spun around so I could see that my capture was a girl, then tripped up and caught from underneath. I then felt a hand heap my length, stroking it up and down briskly. I couldn't even resist this treatment, as the girl was so good at it that she rendered even me helpless. I could only throw my head back and moan in pleasure.

"What's the matter, change your mind?" The girl asked, going even faster and pushing me to my limits

I couldn't take much more, and she knew it.

"W-who?" I asked between absolute outright moans of pleasure

I saw my cum shoot up in the air and go everywhere and I sighed because I though it was over, but she only went faster.

"I won't tell until you promise me that you'll abide by my every wish...and I'll stop doing this for you don't like it...But I highly doubt that you will want me to..."she whispered in my ear

"S-show y-yourself A-AAHH.." I managed to get out before I came a second time

"Do you promise you'll bide by my every wish?" She asked me

I nodded my head, just wanting for this girl to let me go so I could go back to being me. Plus it was kind of degrading to be completely manhandled.

She finally let me go, and immediately upon release, I spun around. I then saw one of the most infamous faces of all time. However, all those who knew her and her crew were dead by now. Which brought me the question...how do I know who she is and what she's known for...?

"You...the first lesbian..." I mumbled, placing one hand on the sword I had spent months building

I spent literal months working on it tirelessly, forging this sword from a sacred stone, known as Skystone. The stone is so rare that only one exists, and it is now in the shape of my long blade, which I named Salamenca (SAla-Min-Ca). The results of using the sacred stone as a forging material was that the sword that only I could even touch. Yes, of anyone else touches it, they are thrown far away by a blast of wind. The sword is so heavily imbued with wind magic that it is capable of slaying aerial based or flying monsters with a single strike regardless of anything. What the monster species is, current health, nope. Negated entirely.

"...you recognize me then...which means you are either part of the Council of Arrows, an innocent bystander that I forgot to slay, an ancient hero revived once again, or my ally..." I knew this girls name

I unsheathed my Salamenca, pointed the wind imbued blade at her. She stared at the tip, throwing her dress off and confirming my suspicions.

She was as beautiful as the legends say, boasting long red hair, matching red eyes(natural, not a camera screwup). Her hair had two strands flowing down on the front whilst the rest of it came down the back. She was about 6'4", and appeared to be rather heavy, besides the fact that she had an almost perfect hourglass frame. I could see her in all her nude glory, but that only increased my guard, taking a fighting stance and putting two hands on my blade. She had incredible DD cup breasts. Despite all of this, I tensed up into an almost crouching position, getting ready for battle.

She rose up into the air using her levitation, creating a rainbow void that sucked me in, starting a fight to remember. This girls name...Petal...the first lesbian.

* * *

 **Fighters- Aeromenca, Petal. Arena, Rainbow void. Smash style battle. Petal is the boss(like Tabuu or Ridley in the SSE SSBB)Music- vs. Zero two, SSBB remix**

 **A/N- Smash style as in damage percent and knockback, not movesets, you'll see...**

I landed sofly on a rainbow hued platform, with my sword still in hand. I stood up fully, facing my opponent, who was standing across the arena from me. She charged me, I tensed up. She stopped adruptely and rose in the air using her levitation before firing a beam if rainbow energy.

I raised my wind imbued sword to block the atrack, the sword absorbing all the energy. I then proceeded to throw my sword at Petal Mario 64 style, but it completely missed her, flying over her head by about 5 feet. I then teleported behind the sword, picking it up and beginning a sneak attack while Petal was still confused as to where my location.

It didn't work however, as Petal simply teleported away in a burst of rainbow energy as soon as tried to approach her.

"I honestly admire you for picking a fight with me, although you know you will lose...you still seem more than willing to die trying to defeat me...thats nothing but the pure honor of a warrior..." Petal complemented, and I simply didn't move an inch, if inch was a typical hero

Instead, I charged her when she was talking, after throwing my sword well above her head, teleporting to grab it. As soon as I grabbed it, I threw it straight down, leaving an easy manuver. I teleported to grab my sword once again, pulling it out of the ground and beginning my charge. After I got within a couple feet of her, I personally experienced why heroes wait until the villian is done talking before they try to stop them. At the last second, she spun around to face my backside, grabbing both of my arms, rendering my link style dash atrack haired. She then kneed me in the back four times quickly, dropping my arms.

I fell to the ground in pain. She chuckled, sighing in what seemed to be complete disappointment before charging up a one handed slam attack, preparing to finish me.

 _Owww...that really hurt..._ I thought as I quickly rose up and back flipped to dodge that rainbow slam

She gasped in honest surprise, but then smiled warmly before taking a fighting stance, clearly almost glad I had pulled a badass move to dodge her finishing attack.

"Hmm...I feel...attracted...to you, legitimately...I've never felt like this before...there's something about you that makes my heart...almost melt..." Petal actually seemed to mean those words, having one hand between her legs and all

I thought she was trying the sneaky tactics, but I git vibes that told me she actually meant those words through and through, so I dropped my guard. Just a little bit.

"How do I know that you're not just pulling a cheap tactic for a cheap victory?" I asked her

She looked my way, surveiling me entirely, taking in every detail.

"Do I seem like the type to do that sort of thing? I earn my victories, and actually fight fair giving my opponents at least a chance to fight back. And that right there is what I'm talking about, the willingness to belive such a...random battle statement, provided evidence..." Petal asked me, and I honestly couldn't see her pulling something like that

I dropped my guard just a little bit more, becoming slightly more convinced. I wasn't going to be won over so easily like most heroes, however.

"Why did you decided to become a lesbian yourself and effectively start a tradition that would soil the lives of so many and break hundreds of hearts?" I asked her, wishing to know all details of her backstory

She looked skywards, and if I wasn't an honorable warrior, I would've taken the chance to finish her off right then and there.

"I chose this path because I was hurt. And not just once or twice, oh no...more like literal hundreds of times, picked on constantly throughout my childhood because I was just slightly more powerful than everyone else, having superpowers much like you...although I'll stop right here and say that of you die..." Petal began to cry at the end, dropping to her hands and knees

I completely dropped my guard at the sight of her starting to cry at the mere thought of my death. And I could tell these were real, heartfelt tears...I'm not sure how, but I could just tell. I ran over to her, kneeling by her side and recieved an unexpected show of affection. A hug. A really tight one at that, as if she never wanted to let me go ever.

"Don't ever leave me...I don't want to finish you...you're my only hope...my only hope..." She sobbed into my shoulder

I could only hug her back and close my eyes.

"Don't make me do it...I'll never forgive myself...and to avoid a situation like that, you must know all I can tell you..." Petal stopped sobbing and shook herself back to reality

She looked me in the eyes, then motioned for me to sit down.

I did so, and she once again floated up into the air, this time drawing me into a sort of bedroom, where the girl I had met earlier awaited me, just casually laying on the bed. We appeared above the bed, gently dropping down onto it. I looked around the instant I emerged.

The bed was king sized, with red velvet soft plush sheets, and red velvet pillows. I looked around the room. Plenty of open wall space. Big room, with multiple notable features. Big box of what appears to be sex toys, two closets, multiple couches, and a futon near the door in the front. The wall is painted red velvet to match everything else in the room.

 _that should be enough to recognize this place in case something goes awry later..._ I thought to myself as I noticed Petal going over to one of the closets, dressing herself in the same gear that she wore as she started a really bad tradition

I looked at the brown haired girl, she wore her outfit. A tight, as in hugs the body tightly brown dress that goes from her chest to her knees, with no sleeves. The dress was soft on the exterior and the interior from what I could tell. She wore brown leggings from the knees down, bunched up near her high heels.

"How did you survive...?" The girl asked

I shook my head, having a question that I considered to be more important.

"Never mind that. What are both of your REAL names, not Petal and...hold on...ah! Leaf. Your ENEMIES call you by that..." I asked them, by instinct putting my hand on my hilt, which was, surprisingly not missing my sword

Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see 'Petal's' real outfit. A short sleeved red velvet shirt that was a soft as 'Leaf's' brown dress. Then a short red velvet skirt that didn't even cover up her red velvet panties. She wore two red velvet bowties on top of her hair. She then wore red velvet leggings that bunched up as the neared her red velvet slippers. She spun around in the outfit, giving me a nosebleed and a raging erection, which immediately tasted the air...

"My name is Violet. Hers is Katy. And you, Aeromenca are our greatest enemy!" Violet yelled the last part, and suddenly, it all came back to me

* * *

I clutched my head in pain as my memories returned to me.

"An adventure. Literally one move away from finishing them forever...vanquishing the Gods greatest enemy, when, out of nowhere...I was sucked into a jet black void, depositing me in an alternate world...one full of moemon and moebabes. When I first emerged, false memories were put into place, in the form of a 'training exercise' that was supposed to 'train us for the world ahead'...but, one day after a training course, the dark aurora, the embodiment of all things evil, appeared. I was forced to climb heroes road, and claim the Golden Gera, 'cleansing all evil from this world'. In reality, it made things wayyy worse, powering up the evil in our world beyond belief. However, it passed that path, allowing me to sink into another dimension, this one filled with the smashers of all that is good and right...however, before I could fully complete that path, I was sucked into this one, the final path. In order to pass this test and move to the final battle, I must defeat the penultimate boss, which would be you two...but if I win, with no holds neared and going all out on both sides, all three of us survive the battle and are transported to a rainbow dimension, where we wil, fight the ultimate bods and bearer of all evil. But only if I can win..." I recited what I had just remembered

I unsheathed my sword, the legendary Salamenca, which all menca brothers weild, and got into a fighting stance, pointing my sword at the two, who took fighting stances.

* * *

 **Smash style battle, knockback. The two will be drastically more powerful than Aeromenca...?, but we'll see who wins. Stage- Lesbian HQ, no barriers. Items- off. Music- Versus Airy(final form) from bravely default-Where the Fairy flies.**

 **A/N- a classic smash style battle. Attacks mace up as I go along, so no flames please! Enjoy! And do listen to the track I put as music as you read, they're always good ones... ;)**

I was already standing as this duel begun, and the world weren't going to be playing games this time, that's for sure. I noticed a percent bar in visible sight. I knew that this was a smash style battle, with only a clean victory going to be accepted here. To begin, I hurled my sword the instant I could, actually landing a hit on Katy, knocking her down. I then teleported to grab the sword, quickly landing and charging Violet, who was waiting for a physical attack, I could tell. I then hurled my sword at her with a jump, catching her off guard. I noticed a rainbow beam out of the corner of my eye coming from Katy, so I quickly mid-air dodged, effectively dodging the attack just as my sword hit Violet, who stumbled slightly before regaining her balance, also prompting me to teleport and grab my sword.

I did so before my sword could be taken away or bounce to high, quickly thrusting it downwards in a midair attack, landing another hit on Violet, who was knocked down. Katy tried to rush me with a rainbow slash attack, and I turned and parried the strike, quickly stroking back using a counter-like move, knocking her a decent distance. I ducked a roundhouse kick from Violet, using a spin kick on the ground to trip her up, then quickly thrusting my sword into her stomach, launching her a decent ways up. I checked the damage bar briefly.

Aeromenca- 0% Violet- 39% Katy- 38%

I then shot up, jumping over a sweep kick, then threw my sword up. Waiting til the last second until it was at its apex before teleporting and grabbing it, dodging a rainbow infused heel kick. I used the dodge as a combo by fast falling, drawing their fire, before chucking my sword straight at Violet, knocking her away and does again. I felt a hard kick just graze my arm, but it hurt really bad nonetheless. I then turned and punched Katy in the mouth, quickly teleporting and grabbing my sword, wrestling it out of Violet's grasp, reaching my arm around her chest. I then kicked her shin, then released her before slashing her hard across the back with my heavy sword, knocking her an impressive distance sideways.

I checked the damage counter.

Aeromenca- 25% Violet- 79% Katy- 67%

I charged after Violet, jumping over the edge if the platform we were fighting on to thrust my sword downwards, delivering the final blow, and meteor smashing her to her doom. When I ran past Katy, I had to dodge an attack, and she followed me after I passed her, making my job easy with just another downwards sword thrust finishing her off as well.

Before I could even do anything else but cheer, we were sucked up by a black void.

* * *

 **That's actually the penultimate chapter right there, although only a couple more menca brothers have to pass their tests in order to complete Aeromenca, god of wind. Who knows, maybe Kranos won't even be assembled yet, leaving a single crushing blow to finish the job off. However, the other three Menca brothers will be pulled from their stories and wil, complete Aeromenca quickly...but once I finish this grand idea and basically a rising series, I will release a long, guaranteed to continue past 100000 words and continue all the fanfics I shut down until completion. Aeromenca out!**


	5. The Ultimate Hero! The Menca Brothers!

**All these plot twists will start making more and more sense the further I advance, starting with this here story. So shut your yaps and listen to this little tidbit.**

* * *

The black void deposited us on a strange rainbow arena, with a total of five icons separated by golden lines. In the center of the divided circle was a small circle outlined by three golden glowing rings. And in the center of that circle was a sword icon, engraved into the ground. But this sword...it looks just like the one I carry...

I take a look at the five icons. A lightning bolt, a cloud, an odd circle with two stripes drawn inside of it, looking almost like a cross, but the lines were red and the circle white, anothe strange circle, a symbol with three triangles stacked on top of each other, two on the bottom and one on top of them, with all three glowing gold. Then, the strangest one of all, what appeared to be a golden dragon head...?

Just as I couldn't get much more confused, I looked up to see what appeared to be a giant beast, though only it's head and arms are visible at the moment.

"Welcome, Timeomenca from The Legend Of Zelda-Legends Wrath.. Step on the triforce in the circle. Violet, stand on the flower rose icon behind Timeomenca. Katy, stand on the Daisy symbol behind Timeomenca's circle...there you go. Now, you deserve an explaination. You have just passed one of six paths. Every time one of the six menca brothers passes a path, they are transfered here, with their greatest allies. Look, behind each circle is at least one circle. The two smash logos, a total of three circles, the legend of Zelda icon, two. The lightning bolt, Eleomenca, and his ally, Penelope and the cloud..., Airomenca, with his ally mewthree from smash brothers: get wrecked are both here. Then there is the dragon, which has three circles. Once all menca brothers have passed their individual paths with their allies, you will be merged into the ultimate hero, Aeromenca himself, god of wind. Then, you must defeat the rising threat that is Kranos, an ancient titan and embodiment of all evil." A voice, sounding powerful and holy, echoed over me

I simply nodded my head, actually understanding every word that this guy said to me.

"Well...I'm ready. One...no two... questions. What happens if a menca brother fails to pass a path? And What happens if all Menca brothers pass their paths and merge to become Aeromenca, but fail to defeat Kranos?" I ask

"If a menca brother fails to pass, he will either die, or most likely must hurry up and succeed before Kranos rises. If you fail to defeat Kranos, then the world is doomed..." the voice spoke to me

I simply nodded and took my place on the circle.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think of THAT, huh? Pretty interesting right? Well, you should enjoy the chapters coming out, because they start building on this concept. Aeromenca, the author, out!**


End file.
